


Who are you going to believe? Me or her?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, We stan a drama queen, a classic paulkins vs Ted of me, this was very April 2019 of my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma knows Paul and his friends will always believe her over Ted, and she’ll take full advantage of that for her own shenanigans
Relationships: Emma Perkins/ Paul Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Who are you going to believe? Me or her?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a chat w ourfandomcrazyuniverse so credit to her as well ahah

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” Ted stopped Emma in the hallway, hands on his hips.

“I’m on a coffee run, move out of my way, asshole,” she side stepped him, continuing on her way. 

“Wow. Harsh,” he snorted. “Well I ordered something, can I have my drink?” He trailed after her. “Chai iced tea?” 

She glanced down at her drinks with a curious hum. “Nope. No chai here,” she shrugged. “Sorry man.” 

“But I ordered one though, hand it over!” He picked up his pace so he could step in front of her if she was joking with him.

“Why’re you following me man? I told you I don’t have your shit.” She stopped, showing him the drink tray. Black coffee, iced caramel frappe, latte, peach tea. No chai. 

“You brought Melissa a drink?” He gaped. “She didn’t ask for one. Where’s mine? Did you replace mine with hers?”

She looked thoughtful for a second. “Huh. Guess I must’ve forgotten,” she put on a very forced frown, almost like she wanted him to know she didn’t care. 

“Forgotten, wait what?” He had paid money for it. It was a group order, how could she replace a drink, let alone forget one? That was her entire job. He spread his stance, blocking the hallway. “So you used my money to buy Melissa a drink?” 

“Damn, I guess I did,” she gave a remorseful sigh before breaking out into a snicker. 

“Well that means the peach tea is mine then! And I didn’t order peach tea, I wanted a chai,” he repeated, his annunciation clear as he could make it. 

She shook her head with a look at the clock. “Look, today you just bought Melissa a drink okay?” 

“You did this on purpose!” He pointed a blaming finger at the tray. “I know we don’t get along but that’s theft, Emma, you stole from me.”

“What? You can’t stand doing something nice for Melissa?” She teased. “You’re really going to take away her tea?” 

“Wh-“

“From a child? Ted?” 

“She’s like, twenty six!” He corrected her. “I didn’t mean it like that- I’m not taking it away from her, you just got the order wrong, look, I just wanted a chai iced tea man! Why’re you making this difficult?” It was written on her face that she was just doing this to make fun of him. 

“Ted, I cant believe you’d do that to her,” she scoffed, shaking her head. 

“Hey! I’m sorry!” He followed her into the IT room as she pushed open the door. “You’re being a bitch, Emma!” 

“Paul,” Emma turned to him, a whine in her voice. “Ted’s being a jerk!” 

“Ted!” Charlotte huffed, his opening like clearly not doing any favours. “You don’t have to harass her, she’s just bringing us coffee and then she’ll be on her way.”

“Yeah, Ted. Just give her a break,” Bill added with a sigh as Emma tucked herself up on Paul’s lap. 

“Ted,” Paul began, rubbing Emma’s back. “You didn’t have to upset her. What’d you say?” 

“Wait, me?” Ted held his hand to his heart. “I didn’t do anything!” He defended himself. “She was the one being an ass!”

“Ted!” Charlotte scowled. 

“He was being really mean,” Emma added, burrowing her head under Paul’s chin. “He followed me all the way down here, just being rude the whole way. Totally uncalled for.”

“No I wasn’t!” What sort of scheme was this!? 

Charlotte got out of her chair to kneel down by Paul, just to check if Emma was alright. “Ted, sometimes you don’t know where to draw the line.”

“She forgot my drink on purpose! She stole five bucks from me!”

“No I didn’t! It was just a mistake!” She swore, her hands tight around Paul’s shoulders. “Paul, tell him to go away, please.”

“Emma, c’mon. Cut the bullshit. I wasn’t even being a dick, but she left my drink off the order and won’t make me a new one,” he kept his tone steady so he didn’t seem like the guilty one here, and his logic must’ve worked because Paul raised an eyebrow. 

“Emma, really?” He nudged her to try and get her to lift her head from where she was cuddled up. 

“Ted was being an ass to Melissa too,” she said instead, totally evading the question. 

He was met with a whole room full of shaming, disbelieving gasps and looks. 

“Ted!” Bill grimaced. “Look, why don’t you go back to your desk? Leave Emma alone.” 

“Man, I know you have problems with me but why’d you have to be rude to Melissa? She did nothing wrong!” Ted could so clearly see the dramatic flair to her speech, it was acting, didn’t even Paul recognise that? 

“Ted, totally uncalled for.” Even Paul was getting confrontational. 

“No, I didn’t do a thing. She’s making it up! You guys are really gonna believe her over me?” He spluttered, pointing a finger. Emma did not get emotional, didn’t they know that? If she truly had a problem with him she’d just punch him. 

There was a hesitant silence as people glanced from Ted to Emma, and Emma to Ted, making it quite clear who they were siding with. 

“Come on Em, I’ll walk you back,” Paul offered, easing her off his lap and collecting Melissa’s peach tea in his hand.

“Ugh, you guys are fucking useless. You always side with her! Are we not friends?” He put a hand on the door to block off their exit. “You’re just blinded, Paul, you’re too in love to ever possibly consider she isn’t a perfect angel.”

“Well you aren’t too trustworthy yourself, Ted,” Bill grunted. “Move out of their way,” he ordered so he could help his friend. 

Begrudgingly he stepped aside so Paul could escort Emma out, keeping one hand around her shoulder to keep her away from Ted as he followed them back out. 

“Leave us alone, Ted,” Paul tried to warn him. 

“I’m telling you! Emma used my money to buy Melissa a drink, she left mine off the order on purpose even though I paid for it! That’s theft!” He tried frantically to explain, he didn’t care if the office was watching him, Emma was trying to trick them! And oh boy would he make a scene about it.

Paul hugged Emma close to his chest as they paused by Melissa’s desk to hand her drink over, and there was a brief discussion before Paul ushered Emma away towards the door, she was leaning into his shoulder like she was walking with a limp. God, the drama queen. 

He tailed them all the way to Melissa’s desk. Just long enough to see Emma shoot him a smug yet overjoyed grin over her shoulder, sticking up her middle finger with the hand not clutching onto Paul’s arm. 

His jaw dropped. Everyone had really bought it. 

“What’s that look for?” Melissa asked, sipping at her drink. 

“How’s that feels, Melissa?” He leant on arm over her bench. “Drinking a stolen drink?”

“Huh?” She paused, wiping her hand over her lips as her eyes grew wide, her brows furrowing. 

“Emma used my money to buy you a drink. So I didn’t get one,” he huffed, crossing his arms and letting his shoulders slump. “I’ve been looking forward to it all morning!” 

“Huh? I paid for this,” she put it down. “I called in after because I forgot to add it to the order.” 

“What? So Emma just pocketed my money?” That was almost even worse, but at least he didn’t have to worry about the Melissa situation. 

She shook her head, placing a cup up on the counter of her desk, spinning her office chair side to side in a sway as she gave him a quizzical look. “No, that’s right here, she left it at reception because your desk is just closer.” 

He shot a look out the window but Emma was long gone, he clutched his hands around the cup. So what had that all been? Did she just want to make him look bad? 

He pulled out his phone, furiously trying to unlock it and get to his messages, all while Melissa returned to her peach tea, spinning in her office chair out of boredom. 

‘Emma I’m gonna fucking kill you’ he typed in, then deleted it. That would be just another strike against his case. ‘What the fuck was all that?’ He text her instead. 

‘Sorry lmao work was rlly boring just wanted to stir things up lol sorry man’ 

“What’s up?” Melissa leant in to try and get a look of what on his phone was making him so angry, but he scared her back by slamming his fist down on her desk with a growl. 

“Emma Perkins, you goddamn bastard.”


End file.
